the_friday_barnesfandomcom-20200214-history
Melanie Pelly
Melanie Pelly is one of the many children born to Mr and Mrs Pelly, and the only girl. It is unknown what school Melanie went to before Highcrest, but it is the same one most of the kids went to before Highcrest, including people like Ian Wainscott and Mirabella Peterson, which is referenced to as a "junior school". However, Melanie would be in the grade above them, due to her repeating a grade in Highcrest because she came down with a sleeping sickness in Africa. The second year she came, she shared a dormitory with Friday Barnes. It is possible she is very clever, being known as "the clever person in the Pelly family" but is too lazy to study. It is shown this could be similar to the sport because she excelled in the only sport she tried, archery. She is very lazy and romantic for other people. Melanie first met when Friday tripped over and she commented that the car didn't hit her, but the car hit her suitcase, which fell on Friday who toppled over and hit a statue. She soon saw Friday again when Friday finally arrived in her dormitory. She was hiding before she came, due to her fear of Friday being a crazy psychopath. The two quickly got on very well and became instant best friends. It is likely that Melanie met Ian in her old school, due to when Friday asked who is he, she answered with an instant Ian Wainscott, which was a correct answer. During the whole series, Melanie plays the role as Friday's best friend and sometimes provides unintentional comic relief. She normally joins Friday with her "adventures" along with Ian Wainscott. She also helps Friday out with her mysteries, acting as her apprentice. During the whole series, Melanie supports the motion that Friday and Ian being in love and always annoys Friday and Ian with saying they are in love. This always ends in them denying, sometimes at the same time. APPEARANCE Melanie's appearance in the AUS books is almost not mentioned at all, which provides you with the ability to imagine what she looks like. However, she is said to be tall and slim with brown eyes. However, in the USA books, she is portrayed with light brown skin, big blue glasses and brown hair tied in a ponytail. In the USA books, it is also drawn that she normally wears a blue sweater with a white shirt underneath and a blue skirt. PERSONALITY Throughout the books, Melanie is portrayed as very lazy and sleeps all the time. Her true intelligence is unknown. SKILLS Good observing skills It is said that Melanie observes all the time, but the problem is observing something useful. However, sometimes her random observing helps. Sleeping skills Melanie can sleep all the time, at any place. Archery skills Melanie is a very good archer. In fact, she is so good that the only reason why she is not in the Olympics is that she is too young. It is likely when she is of age her parents will send her over for the Olympics. She times her arrows in between her heartbeat. In Danger Ahead, she got her archer all in the correct spot for a very small target. Lip reading skills It is revealed in Bitter Enemies that she can lip read. Lie detecting skills Throughout the series, Melanie points out when people lie. In No Rules, she can tell when VP Pete is lying, and in The Plot Thickens, she can tell when Mr. Wainscott is lying to Ian. Also, sometimes when Ian and Friday lie about how they (at the time) feel about each-other, she can immedietly tell. _________________________________________________________________________________________________ RELATIONSHIPS Family: Mr and Mrs Pelly Her relationship with her parents is almost unknown. The only mention of her father is in Danger Ahead and in Never Fear. Her mother is only mentioned in Never Fear. APPEARANCES * Friday Barnes: Girl Detective * Friday Barnes: Under Suspicion * Friday Barnes: Big Trouble * Friday Barnes: No Rules * Friday Barnes: The Plot Thickens * Friday Barnes: Danger Ahead * Friday Barnes: Bitter Enemies * Friday Barnes: Never Fear Category:Characters